lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii
Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii (ang.'' The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'') – trzecia część filmowej [[Hobbit (film)|trylogii Hobbit]] w reżyserii Petera Jacksona, będącej adaptacją książki J.R.R. Tolkiena Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem. Światowa data premiery filmu miała miejsce 1 grudnia 2014 roku, w Polsce 26 grudnia. Fabuła Kompania Thorina budzi uśpionego od lat smoka Smauga. Potwór opuszcza swoją kryjówkę by zaatakować mieszkańców Esgaroth. Ludzie, w tym rządca oraz czterech pozostałych w mieście krasnoludów ucieka z płonącej osady. Z miejskiego więzienia wydostaje się Bard i toczy walkę ze smokiem. Ostatecznie bestia zostaje pokonana przez łucznika i jego syna, Baina. Krasnoludowie świętują śmierć Smauga, a Bard zostaje nowym przywódcą ludzi znad jeziora. Alfrid, były zastępca rządcy, próbuje wkraść się w łaski nowego pana. Tymczasem Gandalf więziony w Dol Guldur zostaje uratowany przez Galadrielę. Elfka przybywa razem z Białą Radą i wypędzą Saurona oraz pokonuje Nazgûle. Kili, Fili, Óin i Bofur przybywają do Ereboru aby spotkać się z pozostałymi członkami kompanii. Thorin popada w smoczą chorobę i rozpaczliwie poszukuje arcyklejnotu. Okazuje się że w jego posiadaniu jest Bilbo Baggins, który obawiając się o stan zdrowia krasnoluda postanawia nie zdradzać tajemnicy. Legolas otrzymuje wieści od posłańca z Leśnego Królestwa: Tauriel zostaje skazana na wygnanie. Jednak elficki książę nie ma zamiaru powracać do swojego domu bez Tauriel, dlatego razem z nią decyduje się udać na przeszpiegi, na wielką górę Gundabad. Nieświadomi zbliżającego się zagrożenia, niedobitki z Esgaroth pod wodzą Barda ruszają pod górę i obozują w zrujnowanym mieście Dale. Król Thranduil przybywa razem z armią elfów i udziela wsparcia swoim nowym sojusznikom. Bard nie chcąc doprowadzać do wojny wzywa Thorina na rokowania. Okazują się bezskuteczne, król pod górą odmawia dostępu do skarbów góry, tym samym rozpoczynając konflikt. Gandalf zjawia się w Dale ostrzegając Thranduila o zbliżających się wojskach orków, jednak król planuje rozpoczęcie oblężenia Ereboru. Nocą, Bilbo chcąc zapobiec nadciągającej burzy dostarcza elfom i ludziom arcyklejnot, który ma posłużyć jako karta przetargowa w negocjacjach z krasnoludami. Następnego dnia pod Samotną Górą zjawia się wielka armia elfów i ludzi. Bilbo za zdradę i kradzież drogocennego kamienia zostaje niemalże zabity przez Thorina, lecz ratuje go Gandalf. Hobbit zostaje wygnany z Ereboru. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem bitwy zjawiają się wojownicy z żelaznych wzgórz, dowodzeni przez Dáina Żelazną stopę. Niespodziewany atak wojsk Azoga przerywa sprzeczki pomiędzy krasnoludami, a elfami i ludźmi. Wszystkie strony jednoczą się aby odeprzeć najeźdźców. Blady ork przegrupowuje siły uderzając jednocześnie na miasto Dale i Erebor. W najczarniejszej godzinie Thorin przezwycięża swoją chorobę i dołącza do bitwy po stronie Dáina. Decyduje się również zaatakować obóz Azoga na Kruczym Wzgórzu, aby wywołać zamieszanie w wojskach nieprzyjaciela. Do Dale przybywają Legolas i Tauriel informując Gandalfa o zbliżającej się armii orków z Gundabadu dowodzonej przez Bolga. Bilbo z pomocą pierścienia udaje się na Krucze Wzgórze aby ostrzec Thorina. Niestety zbyt późno aby uratować siostrzeńców Thorina. Fili zostaje zamordowany przez Azoga, a Kili ginie z ręki Bolga. Legolas chcąc ratować Tauriel uśmierca syna Azoga. Thorin zabija bladego orka, lecz odnosi zbyt poważne rany. Żegna się z Bilbem, który wyrusza w podróż powrotną do domu. Na granicy Shire'u żegna się z Gandalfem, aby wyruszyć do Hobbitonu. W Bag End odbywa się aukcja przedmiotów należących do hobbita, uznanego za zmarłego. Bilbo zamyka aukcję i wywołuje spore zamieszanie swoją obecnością. Film kończy się przybyciem Gandalfa do Bilba na jego 111 urodziny. Edycja rozszerzona Sceny z edycji rozszerzonej łącznie przedłużą film o 30 minut. Premiera rozszerzonej edycji zaplanowana jest na 16 listopada w Wielkiej Brytanii i 17 listopada w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Sceny dodatkowe: * Akcja w Dol Guldur (rozszerzona) * Scena, gdzie Gandalf dostaje od Radagasta nowy kostur. * Walka wojsk Daina Żelaznej Stopy i Thranduila. * Kłótnia Thorina i Barda o Arcyklejnot (rozszerzona). * Jazda po lodzie na Krucze Wzgórze. * Walka Gandalfa z trollem i śmierć Alfrida. * Pogrzeb Thorina, Kilego i Filego oraz mianowanie Dáina Królem pod Górą. Obsada * Bilbo Baggins - Martin Freeman * Gandalf Szary - Ian McKellen * Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza - Richard Armitage * Dwalin - Graham McTavish * Kíli - Aidan Turner * Fíli - Dean O'Gorman * Dori - Mark Hadlow * Nori - Jed Brophy * Ori - Adam Brown * Óin - John Callen * Glóin - Peter Hambleton * Balin - Ken Stott * Bofur - James Nesbitt * Bombur - Stephen Hunter * Bifur - William Kircher * Galadriela - Cate Blanchett * Radagast Bury - Sylvester McCoy * Beorn - Mikael Persbrandt * Rządca Esgaroth - Stephen Fry * Elrond - Hugo Weaving * Alfrid - Ryan Gage * Saruman - Christopher Lee * Azog - Manu Bennet * Bolg - Lawrence Makoare * Smaug, Sauron - Benedict Cumberbatch * Legolas - Orlando Bloom * Tauriel'' ''- Evangeline Lilly * Bard Łucznik - Luke Evans * Thranduil - Lee Pace * Bain - John Bell * Tilda - Mary Nesbitt * Sigrid - Peggy Nesbit * Braga - Mark Mitchinson * Hilda Bianca - Sarah Peirse * Dáin II Żelazna Stopa - Billy Conolly * Soury - Kelly Kilgour * Percy - Nick Blake * Feren - Simon London * Dowódca straży (Elros) - Robin Kerr * Olga - Miranda Harcourt * Astrid - Thomasin McKenzie * Ragash - Allan Smith * Ragash (głos) - Martin Kwok * Lobelia Sackville Baggins - Erin Banks * Bilbo Baggins (stary) - Ian Holm * Otho Sackville Baggins - Brian Hotter * Mistrz Worrywort - Timothy Bartlett Muzyka Podobnie jak w poprzednich częściach trylogii filmowej za ścieżkę dźwiękową jest odpowiedzialny Howard Shore. W skład albumu z muzyką do filmu wchodzi 21 utworów, natomiast w specjalnej edycji znajdują się 23 ścieżki. Lista utworów: CD1 # Fire and Water # Shores of the Long Lake # Beyond Sorrow and Grief # Guardians of the Three # The Ruins of Dale # The Gathering of the Clouds # Mithril # Bred for War # A Thief in the Night # The Clouds Burst # Battle for the Mountain CD2 # The Darkest Hour # Sons of Durin # The Fallen # Ravenhill # To the Death # Courage and Wisdom # The Return Journey # There and Back Again # The Last Goodbye autorstwa Bill'ego Boyd'a # Ironfoot Edycja specjalna CD1 # Fire and Water # Shores of the Long Lake # Beyond Sorrow and Grief # Guardians of the Three # The Ruins of Dale # The Gathering of the Clouds # Mithril # Bred for War # A Thief in the Night # The Clouds Burst # Battle for the Mountain CD2 # The Darkest Hour # Sons of Durin # The Fallen # Ravenhill # To the Death # Courage and Wisdom # The Return Journey # There and Back Again # The Last Goodbye autorstwa Bill'ego Boyd'a # Ironfoot # Dragon-Sickness (utwór dodatkowy) # Thrain (utwór dodatkowy) Różnice między książką, a filmem * W wersji literackiej Azog zginął z rąk Daina w Bitwie w Azanulbizar (2799 TE), a zatem nie powinno go być w Bitwie Pięciu Armii, natomiast w filmowej wersji wydarzeń odgrywa ważną rolę, m.in. pojedynek z Thorinem; * Został pominięty wątek drozda wskazującego Bardowi ubytek w smoczych łuskach. * Bain, syn Barda pomaga ojcu w zabiciu Smauga. W książce postać ta nie występuje. * Rządca Esgaroth ginie już w czasie ataku smoka. W książce udaje mu się przetrwać atak. * Na Bitwę Pięciu Armii przybywają robakołaki i trolle. W książce stworzenia te zostają tylko wspomniane i to w innych momentach podróży. * Dodany został wątek przybycia Białej Rady do Dol Guldur, który wspomniany jest w Dodatkach do Władcy Pierścieni. * Bitwa odbywa się częściowo w ruinach Dale. W wersji literackiej wzmianka: Wkrótce ich (goblinów) przednie straże okrążyły skalna ostrogę i wtargnęły do Dale. * Bolg, syn Azoga, ginie z ręki Legolasa, a nie Beorna. * Radagast bierze udział w bitwie, przybywając na grzbietach orłów. W książce Tolkien nie wspomina o jego udziale w starciu. * Wątek podróży powrotnej Bilba został bardzo mocno skrócony m.in: w książce na początku podróży Bilbo wraca z Gandalfem i Beornem oraz podczas podróży powrotnej Gandalf i Bilbo odwiedzili Rivendell, a w filmie nie. * Wątek odwiedzin Balina i Gandalfa u Bilba w Bag End został usunięty. * Czarną Strzałę przynosi Bardowi Bain. W książce natomiast Łucznik ma ją przy sobie od początku. * Została dodana scena rozmowy Dwalina z Thorinem w Ereborze oraz konwersacje innych krasnoludów. * W książce nie występuje Legolas, w filmie wykonuje wiele działań zmienających bieg bitwy (zabija Bolga, daje miecz Thorinowi, ostrzega Wolne Ludy przed kroczącą w stronę Ereboru drugą armią goblinów). * Podczas Bitwy Pięciu Armii Bilbo stracił przytomność w książce i w filmie z taką różnicą, że w książce Bilba uderzył orzeł i miał wtedy na sobie Pierścień, a w filmie został trafiony przez Bolga i nie miał na sobie Pierścienia. Gdy odzyskał przytomność w książce zabrano go do umierającego Thorina, a w filmie Bilbo sam znalazł umierającego Króla pod Górą. * W filmie nie było wspomniane, kto zostanie władcą Dale po Bitwie Pięciu Armii, a w książce wiemy, że to Bard. * W filmie brakowało pochówku Thorina wraz z Arcyklejnotem. Scena to została dodana w rozszerzonej edycji filmu. * W książce Gundabad zostaje wspomniane jako stolica orków (goblinów). Ciekawostki * Okres zdjęciowy trwał od 21 marca 2011 roku do 6 lipca 2012 roku, * Twórcy myśleli nad zmianą tytułu z pierwotnego Tam i z powrotem na W ogień (ang. Into the Fire). Ostatecznie jednak film przybrał nazwę Bitwa Pięciu Armii, * Scena batalistyczna (Bitwa Pięciu Armii) trwa 45 minut * Utwór grany w czasie napisów końcowych to The Last Goodbye ''w wykonaniu Billy'ego Boyd'a, aktora grającego Pippina we ''Władcy Pierścieni. * Film trwa 2 godziny i 24 minuty i jest jak dotąd najkrótszą ekranizacją dzieła Tolkiena, wyreżyserowaną przez Petera Jacksona. Galeria ArmiaAzoga.jpg ArmiaBolga.jpg Bitwapieciuarmii.jpg Bitwa Hobbit.jpg Smaug Esgaroth.png Thorin w skarbcu.jpg Elfowie z lasu.jpg Ragash.jpg Bilbo w mithrilu.jpg AtakSmauga.jpg Galadriela i Gandalf.jpg Galadriela w Dol Guldur.jpg Hobgoblin.jpg Gundabad-1.jpg Krucze wzgórze.jpg Daleruiny.jpg Tauriel w Dale.jpg Wargowie i powóz.jpg Kompania krasnoludów.jpg Dainboar.jpg.jpg Leśne elfy.jpg Zwiastuny Kategoria:Filmy de:Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere en:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies es:El Hobbit: La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos fr:Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées it:Lo Hobbit: La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate pt-br:O Hobbit: A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos ru:Хоббит: Битва пяти воинств